


Conversations

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A story told in conversations between Iwaizumi and Oikawa.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> I've been seeing so much IwaOi angst, here's some fluff bc these boys deserve it. Enjoy!

"Iwa-chan, good morning!"

"Shittykawa, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"You're so grumpy!"

"It's 3AM, I'm half asleep."

"I'm sorry some of us like to work out early in the morning!"

"Idiot, it's 7AM there."

"Don't be mad, Iwa-chan."

"..."

"Iwa-chan? Are you still there?" 

* * *

"Did you see my game, Iwa-chan?"

"Yeah. It was fine, I guess."

"Fine?? I scored 15 points in the match!"

"Meh."

"Well, if you don't want to talk, just say so."

"I'm kidding. I'm proud of you."

"You are?"

"I always have been, dumbass."

* * *

"Iwa-chan! Congratulations! I wish I could be there with you."

"I know. Finally, it's over. I'm a graduate!"

"What happens next?"

"I don't know. Coach at Seijo, maybe? They've sent me an offer."

"Sounds fun! Poor kids. You'd be a scary coach."

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"How would you know?"

"Who knows you better than I do?"

* * *

"Iwa-chan! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too."

"I can't believe you're finally here!"

"You're the one who's the jetsetter, Toru. How long will you be here?"

"Weeeeell, It depends."

"On what?"

"On you."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"What the hell?"

"Iwa. I'm here to stay."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's been fun living in another country, but I've missed my home." Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi, putting his partner's hand in his. "My home is here. Home is wherever you are."

"You're such an idiot, Shittykawa."

"That's mean."

"Good. Now kiss me. It's been too long."


End file.
